European patent application Nos. 135,191; 186,118; 186,119 and 186,120 relate to certain herbicidal compounds that can have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R through R.sup.5, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are substantially as defined below and R.sup.a is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl.